


How Long I Will Love You

by Perpetual_Screaming



Series: Shenanigans at Plumview [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetual_Screaming/pseuds/Perpetual_Screaming
Summary: Finn has a question. Chris has an answer.





	How Long I Will Love You

**”Hey, Chris?”**  came Finn’s soft voice, interrupting the comfortable silence shared between them.   
  
 **”Yeah?”**  
  
 **”How long will you love me?”**  
  
Christopher was silent for a moment. Then, with the hand that wasn’t currently holding Finn’s, he pointed up towards the night sky that surrounded them.   
  
 **”As long as the stars are above you.”**  
  
Finn pouted.   
  
 **”So when morning comes, you’ll stop?”**  
  
 **”No, silly.”**  Chris chuckled.  **”You know the stars will always be there. Just like my love for you.”**  
  
Finn grinned; that was the answer he wanted to hear. He rolled closer to Chris’s side and pecked him on the cheek.   
  
 **”I’m glad.”**  
  
Finn himself would love the man beside him for as long as there were seasons. But he didn’t need to say it. Christopher already knew.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: [Ellie Goulding - How Long Will I Love You](https://youtu.be/-CfJ75a0n_w)


End file.
